


Paper clip me to your heart.

by Saorimaya



Series: Tumblr Fics [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Minor Cora Hale/Lydia Martin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya
Summary: Stiles es el barman





	Paper clip me to your heart.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paper Clip Me to Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630983) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



Érica sabe que no es profesional esconderse debajo de su escritorio para hacer una llamada telefónica, pero no puede salir de la oficina y esto es privado. Además, no es como si Derek la fuera a despedir. Ella es muy buena en su trabajo. Y esto es una emergencia.

Se encoge un poco más debajo del escritorio y llama a Cora.

"¿Qué?" Cora suena más gruñona de lo normal cuando responde.

"Necesito una charla de ánimo", dice Érica.

Cora gime. "Son las diez de la mañana, es mi día libre y estoy en la cama junto a una pelirroja muy sexy".

"La chica francesa caliente viene hoy para completar lo último de sus papeles", susurra Érica. Claramente, Cora no está tomando esto tan en serio como debería. "¡Es el último día que la veré!"

"Oh, Dios mío", dice Cora, las palabras amortiguadas. Probablemente por una almohada.

Maldita Cora y las horas de trabajo que le permiten estar en la cama a las diez de la mañana de un jueves. Érica le saca su lengua al teléfono. "Vamos, cinco minutos de una charla de ánimo y luego tú y Lydia pueden volver a ser nauseabundas".

"Te estoy sacando la lengua, solo para que lo sepas", gruñe Cora. "¡Solo consigue su número! Eres sexy como el infierno, eres graciosa, eres segura el noventa por ciento del tiempo-"

"¡Oye!"

"Te estás escondiendo debajo de tu escritorio para hacer esta llamada telefónica, ¿no?"

Érica se da vuelta y tira de su minifalda bajo su trasero. "Eso no viene al caso".

"¡Uf, mira, solo pregunta! Lo peor que pueda pasar, ella dirá que no, y estás justo donde estás ahora. Lo mejor que puede pasar es que ella diga que sí y que tengas una cita. Y tendremos esta conversación en persona mañana Cuando Lydia y yo te ayudemos a elegir qué te vas a poner”.

Érica golpea la cabeza contra la parte inferior del escritorio. Realmente, había pensado que se había deshecho de la mayoría de sus ansiedades después de la escuela secundaria, pero la había dejado en una situación con morenas adorables con la piel pálida y sonrisas con hoyuelos, y aparentemente cada una de ellas estaba surgiendo de nuevo. "No puedo pedir su número, yo-"

"Por el amor de..." interrumpe otra voz, y hay un ruido de forcejeo en el otro lado del teléfono. "Erica Diane Reyes. Consigue. Su. Número. Por amor de Dios, ella no puede ser más aterradora que Jackson Whittemore y le pones el miedo a Dios después de que él me dejó el último año"

"Jackson era un punk", dice cruelmente Érica. "Y ponerle miedo a Dios es más fácil que coquetear con ellos".

"Oh cariño", dice Lydia. "Es el mismo principio. Solo haces que tu sonrisa sea un poco menos 'jódete' y un poco más 'jódeme'".

El ascensor suena, y Érica maldice y sale de debajo del escritorio. "Mierda, tengo que irme".

"Ve por ella", dice Lydia, y Érica puede escuchar a Cora cantando "Ojo del tigre" de fondo.

Sus amigas, honestamente.

Érica se desliza en su silla, se revisa el pelo y el maquillaje en el monitor de su computadora y coloca un par de rizos rubios en su lugar después de su rápido viaje debajo del escritorio. Su maquillaje todavía está en el punto, sin embargo.

Y gracias a Dios por eso, porque la puerta de vidrio de la oficina de abogados se abre en ese momento y entra Allison Argent, vestida con una falda lápiz negra y tacones y una camisa blanca que hace que a Érica se le haga agua la boca.

Allison sonríe, con todos sus dientes perfectos y sus lindos hoyuelos. "Érica, es bueno verte".

Érica se levanta para estrecharle la mano y ni siquiera se tambalea un poco. "Señorita Argent, Igualmente".

Allison se ríe y Érica se enamora un poco más. "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Allison?"

"Solo una o dos veces", dice Érica con una cara completamente seria.

Eso solo hace que Allison se ría de nuevo, burbujeante y adorable.

El corazón de Érica golpea por el sonido, y ella busca algo más que decir. Ella hace un gesto hacia la carpeta que sostiene Allison. "Entonces, ¿lista para obtener la documentación final firmada?"

Allison rueda sus ojos teatralmente. "Dios mío, no tienes idea. Este contrato se ha apoderado de mi vida todo el mes pasado. Estoy tan dispuesta a echarlo por la puerta".

Érica sonríe, porque ese es un sentimiento con el que está muy familiarizada. "Oigo eso. ¿Vas a abrir el champán cuando obtengas las firmas?"

"El champán, la comida tailandesa, todo el bendito fin de semana y el bendito sueño". Los ojos de Allison se cerraron y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. "Dios, no puedo esperar".

Érica tiene que apartar la mirada de la garganta pálida de Allison y se deja caer sobre las otras cosas que quiere hacer que podrían hacer que sus ojos revoloteen así. "Eso suena como una forma increíble de celebrar".

"Sí." Allison sonríe, y tal vez solo sea la imaginación de Érica, pero parece... tímida. "Tengo que decir que extrañaré nuestras charlas cuando tuve que cargar con el papeleo de ida y vuelta".

Oh Dios. Eso es todo. Esta es la apertura perfecta. Érica reúne su coraje y se inclina hacia adelante, poniendo su sonrisa más coqueta en su rostro. "Lo mismo. Te digo algo, por qué-"

La puerta interior de la oficina se abre de golpe, y Derek sale, luciendo un poco molesto. "Oh, Allison! Llegaste temprano, excelente. Si entras, podemos comenzar y que te mantengas en camino".

Érica va a estrangularlo.

Allison le da a Érica una mirada de disculpa, y luego le sonríe a Derek. "Eso estará genial."

Hace un gesto hacia la oficina interna, aparentemente inmune a los intentos de Érica de matarlo con su mente. "Pase, siéntese. Ah, y Érica. La cita de McMartin acaba de reprogramarse para el mediodía. ¿Puedes actualizar el calendario?”

"Claro, jefe", dice Érica entre dientes, pero Derek y Allison están desapareciendo en la oficina, la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos.

Érica se deja caer en su asiento y golpea su cabeza contra el escritorio.

**

Debido a que no era lo suficientemente claro como para que el universo la odiara, el trabajo explota en el momento en que Érica termina su fiesta de mini compasión. En solo 45 minutos, habla por teléfono con cinco personas diferentes, revisando las citas de Derek y Peter, y luego Peter sale de su oficina con una pila gigante de papeles que deben ser enviados de inmediato. Correo certificado.

Érica gruñe a sus espaldas, pero agarra la pila de papel y un sobre gigante y se dirige a la oficina de correos más cercana. Aún no es mediodía, así que espera que pueda hacer un viaje rápido.

Derek está de pie al lado de su escritorio cuando ella regresa, hojeando uno de los archivos que hay allí.

El corazón de Érica cae. "¿Allison se fue?"

"Sí, se fue hace solo unos minutos". Derek mira hacia arriba y frunce el ceño. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Olvidamos algo?"

Érica gime y le da un puñetazo en el hombro, pero es a medias. "¡Estaba tratando de obtener su número! Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando llegaste aquí, y luego el estúpido Peter me envió a la oficina de correos porque su estúpida carpeta no puede esperar y ahora nunca más volveré a verla. Y voy a morir solo porque ella es perfecta”.

Su voz gruñe al final. Érica no está avergonzada. Esto vale la pena quejarse.

"Estás siendo un poco demasiado dramática", dice Derek, pero él le pasa un brazo por el hombro porque es el mejor jefe / amigo que una chica podría pedir. "No tengo su teléfono celular, pero podría darte la línea de su oficina, si ¿quisieras?"

Érica suspira y apoya su cabeza en su hombro. "No, crees que eso sería algo espeluznante, ´Hola, soy la secretaria con la que has estado coqueteando durante las últimas tres semanas, ¿puedo obtener tu número personal?”. Se estremece. "Quiero sacarla a tomar un café y una joder, no asustarla". Ella le palmea el brazo. "Aprecio la oferta".

Derek resopla. "En cualquier momento. ¿Qué tal si te hago una mejor, y vamos a ese club que te gusta, esta noche?"

Erica lo mira fijamente. "The Jungle. Tu quieres ir a The jungle. Tú, Mr. I Odio ir a clubs, quieres ir a The jungle".

Sus mejillas son rosadas, y tose. "Aunque te encantan las discotecas. De esta forma no tienes que molestarme".

Es por eso que Derek siempre será su favorito. Érica lo besa en la mejilla y le quita la marca de lápiz labial rojo. "Eres el mejor. Recógeme a las nueve".

**

El club es ruidoso, vibrante, la música es un constante murmullo en sus venas, y Érica puede sentir la tensión del día desangrarse mientras camina hacia el bar con Derek a cuestas. Su incomodidad es obvia en la forma en que se encorva sobre sí mismo, como si tratara de mantener sus anchos hombros como una barrera.

Érica se apiada de él y escoge un asiento en el bar. "Aquí." Ella lo empuja a la silla. "Pídeme algo dulce y súper alcohólico, voy a ir a la pista de baile. Cora y Lydia llegarán pronto".

Derek se ve patéticamente agradecido mientras toma asiento. "¿Estás segura de que no quieres que baile contigo?"

Érica lo abraza, el gigante goober. "Estoy feliz de que estés aquí. Relájate y flirtea con el barman". Ella se frota la mejilla. "Lo tengo por buena autoridad, le gusta el escroto".

Derek agacha la cabeza tímidamente, y ella lo besa en la mejilla y se dirige a la pista de baile.

En segundos, Érica es solo parte de la multitud, oscilando al ritmo implacable. A ella le encanta, le encanta lo viva que la hace sentir, y por casi un segundo, puede olvidar que perdió por completo la oportunidad de tener una cita con Allison.

Ella hace una mueca ante el recordatorio y comienza a explorar a la multitud. Quién sabe, tal vez pueda encontrar a alguien aquí que la hará dejar de pensar en eso.

"¡Érica!"

Solo escucha su nombre por el ruido y se da vuelta para ver a Cora abriéndose paso entre la multitud, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia un lado como si estuviera tirando de alguien con ella. Probablemente a Lydia.

Érica sonríe y baila para reunirse con ellas. "¡Lo lograste!"

"Por supuesto que sí, tonta". Cora la abraza brevemente. "Como si te dejara en paz en tu momento de necesidad".

Cora es increíble así. Es un rasgo que ella y Derek comparten, y es por eso que Érica es tan buena amiga de ambos.

"Y Lydia incluso trajo a una amiga para ayudarte a animarte", dice Cora.

Ella saca a Lydia a la vista, y Érica se acerca para abrazarla cuando ve a quien Lydia esta arrastrándose detrás de ella. Es como ser abofeteada. "¿Allison?"

Los ojos oscuros de Allison son amplios y luminosos a la luz del club. "Érica?"

La mirada de Lydia se vuelve calculadora. "Oh Dios mío."

"¿Qué?" Cora mira entre ellos. "¿Qué... espera, Allison es la chica francesa caliente?"

Érica quiere fundirse en un charco, y se retracta sobre todo lo que dijo sobre Cora siendo su mejor amiga.

"¿Entonces eso significa que eres la sexy secretaria?” Continúa Cora, ajena a la angustia de Érica.

¿Quien... qué? "¿Soy una sexy secretaria?" Érica dice.

"¿Soy una chica francesa caliente?" Allison suena un poco aturdida.

"Oh, mira, veo a Derek en el bar". Lydia toma la mano de Cora. "Vamos, querida, vamos a buscar bebidas".

"Pero-" es todo lo que sale de Cora antes de que Lydia la arrastre físicamente.

Las mejillas de Érica están terriblemente calientes, y nunca ha estado tan agradecida por la oscuridad y las luces estroboscópicas en el club. Todavía no se ha recuperado de su sorpresa, y por lo que parece, tampoco Allison.

"¿Secretaria sexy?" Érica repite de nuevo.

La boca de Allison se cierra de golpe y ella mira hacia otro lado. "No te burles de mí".

"¡No lo estoy!" Érica dice rápidamente, y da un paso adelante, cerrando la distancia entre ella y Allison. "Estuve tratando de obtener tu número hoy".

Allison la mira, sus hermosos labios rosados se separaron en una pequeña o. "¿Estabas?"

Es intoxicante estar tan cerca de Allison, con la música del club vibrando en el aire y sin que la mayor parte del escritorio de Érica los separe. Érica asiente. "Antes de que Derek saliera para su reunión, te iba a preguntar".

"Oh." Los ojos de Allison bajan de los de Érica, luego vuelven a subir, esta vez con una mirada maliciosa. "¿Entonces, Chica francesa caliente?"

"Hablaste francés con Derek en tu primera reunión". Hay menos de una pulgada que los separa ahora, y Érica se siente mareada con eso. "Me gustó."

"¿Sabes?" Allison sonríe, y es lo más caliente que Érica ha visto. "Entonces, ¿quieres bailar conmigo, Sexy Secretaria?"

Érica se inclina, acerca su boca a la oreja de Allison. "Solo si puedo obtener tu número más tarde".

Allison se ríe, y es maravilloso. "Oh, creo que es seguro decir que puedes obtener un poco más que eso".

(Ambas obtienen un poco más que eso. Cora está feliz por ellas. Lydia simplemente está irritada porque no las junto antes).

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles es el barman


End file.
